Behavior is notoriously hard for people to change, even if it makes rational sense for people to act in a particular manner. For example, people with type 2 diabetes may improve their condition and in some cases even reverse the type 2 diabetes through diet and exercise. However, in many cases people with type 2 diabetes prefer to take drugs with possible side effects rather than make behavior changes.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.